


And In My Dreams You Were There

by afteriwake



Series: Saviors Of All Worlds [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amused McCoy, Cute, Cute Molly, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Drunk Molly, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Foreplay, In Any Reality, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, McCoy is a Sex God, Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy Fluff, Molly Loves McCoy, Molly Rambles, Molly Sets Up A Challenge, Molly's A Screamer, Other Reality, Roleplay Logs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After having been asleep for a whole day and being a bit wired, Molly went out with some friends, and when she came home on the tipsy side she decided to tell Leonardallabout the dreams of the other her and institute a very interesting challenge for another night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So I wrote this as a continuation of a thread I was doing in the game with **sideofrawr** where Molly went out with some friends after, frankly, a _really_ shitty month. It was inspired by a prompt she picked from [this list](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/148738104058/another-kiss-meme) that went " _tipsy kiss_." And yes, this fic totally references "[Stuff Of Improbable Legends](http://archiveofourown.org/series/351062)."

She had no idea what time it was, just that it was still dark, and everyone in the hall was asleep, and she had to be _very_ quiet even though she kept feeling the urge to giggle. It was silly, because there wasn’t any _reason_ to giggle; it had been an absolutely horrible month and if she never had to live through anything like it again, she’d be ever so happy. Maybe that was why she wanted to giggle...because she was happy? Dreams were over, stupid show was over, possibly for good, stupid face John was gone, stupid funny hat wearing complicated Sherlock was gone, and she could go into her apartment and go snuggle with Leonard and not have to think about stupid consulting detectives or stupid enhanced stupid...prats.

She tried to unlock the door and the key didn’t make the lock and that let out a giggle. It wasn’t even a full minute later the door opened and her lovely fiancee stood there, looking down at her with the most deliciously amused grin on his face. “I take it you had fun?” he asked.

“Loads,” she said, giving him a smile. “You should never get between Kenzi and Rose and vodka.” She took a step forward and stumbled a little, and soon she felt strong arms around her and she just sagged into them about.

“Or Molly and vodka?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Molly had whiskey. Made her soon to be hubby proud.”

He chuckled. “Let’s get you inside and into bed, sweetheart. Did you even eat anything when you were doing whiskey shots?”

“Mmmhmm,” she said as they made their way inside together. “Pub grub. I _do_ know how to drink, you know. I _did_ have my time as a uni student.” When he got the door closed she pulled him closer. “Rose didn’t want to talk about her dreams. I told her abut what I saw of her in New Orleans during my big sleep.”

“Did you now?” he said, running his hands up and down her back.

She nodded. “You know that Nyota had to wish for soundproof walls in her home? And her husband had to give his kids ESP so they don’t walk in on them?”

Leonard gave a loud laugh at that. “Please let me be the one to tell Jim that if Rose doesn’t first.”

“M’kay,” she said. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to the underside of his chin. “We practically kicked our older kids out, you know. Love them and all, but told them nope, you can’t stay with us.” She let her mouth pop on the word nope.

“So you wised up?” he asked.

“Took me three years and you getting Carol Marcus preggers, but yes,” she said.

“Me? And _Carol_?” he said.

“Well, sort of. Other you, but you were going to be responsible till magic mojo interfered and you kissed me in the clinic we ran. And then we got locked in somewhere magically and I broke your nose.” She raised up on her tiptoes a little more and kissed the tip of his nose. “I made up for it with another great shag.”

“Another?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Ooooh, I forgot to tell you we had a one night stand before everyone else showed up, but I was stupid. Said we should just stay friends.” She made a face. “Other me was an idiot. Especially when you were all sex god like.” She held up four fingers. “ _Four times_. You have to beat that record now, by the way. You _have_ to. I have memories of just how creative you can get. I have new ideas of things we should try.”

“I think I’m up to that challenge,” he said, licking his lips.

“Well, good,” she said, leaning in again and letting her lips drift down to his jawline. “Anyway, we were all kinda happy. Mostly. We did not have a perfect relationship but it wasn’t _bad_. We just didn’t talk like we do here. Then we got a stupid visitor from the past. A whole lot of us did, but ours was unwelcome to quite a few people. Unwelcome self-serving enhanced arsehole who you punched in the face.”

“And I didn’t get the shit beaten out of me?” McCoy asked, shutting his eyes.

“He dropped you to the floor in front of bunch of people.”

“There goes my pride.”

“Then we had a fight. We didn’t talk for a while. It was horrible.”

“I don’t like the sound of that.”

“You got him back by marrying me. We eloped to Hawaii about...ten minutes after you proposed. Did I mention I could teleport? I could. But he was pissy about it for the rest of the month. Jim had to deal with him. You owed him lots of booze.”

“Why was Jim talking to him?”

“ _Looooooong_ story. By the way, that was when we got our granddaughter. Your son had terrible taste in women. Your daughter has crappy taste in men, too, but, well, she takes after me. But really, you should have taught James better.”

“So he’s my son when he has terrible taste in women?”

“Of course. He’s our son when he dates Zoe. Zoe’s perfect. I love her. I hope he marries her. And you shouldn’t hate Finn. He’d be a charming son-in-law. If only you would stop scaring him and let him ask Livvy out. Stop being a grump. Especially when the babies get older.”

She could tell he was going to say something so she pressed a kiss to his pulse point and then rested her head against his shoulder. He was quiet for a moment. “Are you up for breaking other me’s record tonight?”

“Not tonight,” she said, taking his earlobe in her teeth. “One really fantastic one will be enough. Did we think to ask someone to soundproof the walls?”

“Hadn’t thought about it,” he said, shifting his position to scoop her up and begin carrying her to their bedroom.

“Damn,” she murmured before leaning in and kissing him. Ah, well. She could be quiet tonight, she supposed...


End file.
